The present invention relates to a portable communication device. The communication device comprises a housing which accommodates a number of components enabling the user to effect two-way communications including data transfer and personal communications.
The wallet or purse is the traditional and familiar means to hold cash and other everyday objects about the person. Other devices such as credit cards and smart cards have broadened the range of personal financial transactions so that a choice can be made to transact purchases and make other financial transactions either with cash held in the wallet or purse or electronically through retail point-of-sale terminals or automated teller machines. An even wider range of transactions has become commonplace through the advent of telephone banking whereby telephone or personal computer instructions to the relevant institution can be communicated for financial transfers and the purchase of services.
The variety of means to manage money has thus expanded so that the individual user is faced with a mass of different, often technologically complex devices and interfaces for communication and transaction in different contexts such as within the home, on the move or at work. The user is also faced with an increasing diversity of information from advertisers, banks and retailers which may affect the management of financial affairs.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a portable communication device which provides the user with improved communications facilities.
According to the present invention, there is now provided a portable communication device comprising a housing incorporating;
at least one selectively operable smart card sensor,
a display device,
a mobile electronic data communications facility to receive and transmit data communications, and
a data transaction processing means in data communication with the smart card sensor, the display device and the data communications facility.
The selectively operable smart card sensor may incorporate a switch engageable by the user. The switch is preferably located to be operable through the intermediary of pressure applied to flex a smart card held by the sensor.